This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The computational research and development is focused on the computational needs associated with small crystals, weakly diffracting crystals, radiation sensitive crystals and large unit cells, including macromolecular complexes. Problematic crystals also require special data collection strategies and the beamline with readily reconfigurable optical characteristics. The ultimate goal is the increase of productivity of our beamlines. The highest priority was given to the two areas of new software development. First, we were committed to continue the development of the CONSOLE beamline control system in response of the changing users requirements. A lot of efforts were dedicated to make several beamline control functions more user-friendly or completely automated. Second, we started the design and implementation of a new software to deal with multiple crystals or datasets, including optimized data collection strategy.